Of Blue, of Green
by DawnsJediWind
Summary: A collection of oneshots, twoshots, and short stories revolving around Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade and everything in between. They are of varies plots, both AU and Canon, but all mostly random. Individually Rated from K to M. Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1 The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Never have, never will. This is delicious poodoo for the fan base community only. **

**Title: The Wedding ****  
**

**Rated: T for mentions of mature content **

**AN: This is a reedited/reposted story. It's basically my version of Luke and Mara's wedding from an old story that's never going to see the light of day.**

**Constructive reviews are welcome as well (they help the writing/editing process a great deal). **

* * *

**T**he dress felt like liquid silk against Mara's skin, and cascaded down over the lacy underskirt which peeped out from under the small train—it wasn't big enough that she could trip over, however. The lace-edged veil fell over her red-gold curls and Mara felt cold without her Jedi tunic as she arrived to the cathedral's entrance. She smiled as Leia joined her wearing a white, drop-neck, bridesmaid gown.

"Mara, you look beautiful," Leia smiled and handed Mara her bouquet of lilies, ivy and red-white roses.

"So do you," said Mara. "Is everyone ready?"

"Just about. The boys have settled down the crowds—there's an advantage to having Jedi and Rogue Squadron attending. Here, you might want this, just in case." From a hidden pocket, Leia produced Mara's lightsaber and handed it to her. Mara took it and placed it in her bouquet.

"Noticeable?"

"No," Leia confirmed, gathering up her own bouquet and straightening her dress out one last time.

"I doubt Luke will appreciate it if he finds out," a new voice said, and Mara spun around, grasping her lightsaber only to come up face to face with Talon Karrde.

Mara sighed, calming herself from the momentary shock, then glared at him darkly. "Why should he?" She replied. "I'm not marrying him for protection, and there's that little fact that he's so completely unpredictable."

"True," Talon agreed. "Now let's get this show on the road before we get anymore unwelcome interruptions."

"Are you completely sure everything's under control?" asked Mara, worried despite her best efferent not to be. Leia nodded, taking Han's hand. He walked slightly unsteady, his face a light greenish hue from the effects of last night's bachelor party.

"It's fine," Talon assured Mara. "If there's an occasion with more armed Rebels in its ranks, it's here. Now," He turned and looked at Mara fondly, taking her hands in his, "before we go, I have to give you something."

Leia opened her mouth to protest, but Han tugged her arm, giving her a warning glance, and the words died in her throat. From his suit, Talon took out a small, delicately wrapped package and handed it to Mara who quickly opened it. She gasped. Inside were a pair of large crystal drop earrings. When they moved, they bounced off in dazzling multicolored rays. Mara slipped them on, touching them reverently and loving there pleasant weight when they moved against her neck.

Blinking back sudden tears, she hugged Talon. "Thank you, Talon, they're beautiful."

Talon grinned, pleased with himself, "You're welcome, Mara. They match your dress, and I thought you might like them." He kissed her cheek then laid her hand on his arm as they positioned themselves for the wedding march.

Several nervous minutes passed before it began, and the cathedral's doors swung open. On either side of the aisle the guests rose, all eyes turning on the slowly advancing bride. Mara felt their piercing eyes upon her, and turned all her focus on the back of Leia's dress and on her breathing. She'd done this once before, she could do it again.

Passing row upon row of guests—Senators, planetary Governors, military admirals and commanders, a few celebrities—Mara could quite literally _feel _their breath on the back of her neck. She tightened her grip on Karrde's arm, and he squeezed her reassuringly back. It wasn't the fact that she walking towards her destiny that unnerved Mara, it was the fact that everybody's attention was on _her. _ She'd never been the complete center of attention before, Luke had the fame and now that she did she hated every second of it.

_Breath, breath,_ Mara reminded herself as they reached the aisle's midway point. _I'll be better when I see Luke, he's just as uncomfortable with this as I am. _

The rest of way down the aisle seemed to take an eternity. At last Han and Leia reached the dais steps and parted to stand by the others there. Mara lifted her eyes up to see Luke, and her heart jumped into her throat at the sight before her. She'd never, ever seen him look so _handsome _in her life before.

Luke wore his finest Jedi robes, ones he'd specially bought for the occasion. He wore a black vest over a black tunic, dark brown robes over all with his lightsaber dangling on his hip. His windswept blonde hair was combed to perfection. Luke's calm, controlled face let up like sunshine when he saw Mara, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement and love. Mara blushed.

They walked up the dais steps. Talon handed Luke Mara's hand and step away as they faced each other. A rustling sounded throughout the silent cathedral as all the guests sat down. Hand-in-hand Luke and Mara turned and faced Kam who beamed with pleasure. It was amusing that one day he would be marrying the same Jedi Master who'd performed his own wedding not a few years before.

Kam began, his clear voice vibrating off of the cathedral walls. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade. In the years they have been together, their respect, understanding and love have mature until now they have decided to join in marital union as husband and wife." Kam paused, letting the words sink in before going on. He looked at the couple before him, smiling as he said, "May you always desire each other, not to fill emptiness but to help each other know your fullness. May you want one other, but not out of lack. May you embraced one another, not encircle each other. May you succeed in all ways with one another, and not fail in the little graces even when the road darkens. May you each fight for this union even when one of you stumbles and falls. May you experience great happiness and joy in one another. May you always have love, and find pleasure in loving each other." Kam took a deep breath and turned to Luke, "Do you, Luke Skywalker, take Mara as your lawfully wedded wife; for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, through prosperity and war, from this day forward until death do you part?"

Luke's voice rang out loud and clear, "I do."

Kam turned to Mara and asked her the same.

"I do." Mara had never been surer in her life.

They exchanged the rings they'd each specifically picked out for one another. They were simple and tough since they would probably go through a hurricane of wear and war. Luke's ring was molded out of white gold with the classic _May the Force always be with You _etched in ancient Corusant around it. Mara's ring was also white gold with three (blue, green, and purple) Ilum crystals embedded within its folds.

Luke caught Mara's eye and smiled. He'd caught her admiring it on the holonet, but had found that it was out of production. With the help of several scoundrels and smugglers, more than enough threats and persuasions, Luke had finally found it and bought it.

Mara moved her finger, admiring the way the light caught the crystals' colors.

Kam cleared his throat, then said, "By the power invested in me by the laws of the Republic, I hereby proclaim you husband and wife." He paused again, letting the statement sink in, then turned to Luke smiling more like an eager twelve-year-old than a stoic Jedi Master. "You, Master Skywalker, may kiss the bride."

Luke readily obliged. He took Mara's hand and pulled her closer, then leaned in to kiss her with the bursting passion that had been building up in his core. He touched her cheek and let her presence engulf him, soothing him like water down a dry throat. A deafening roar burst from the guests who sprang up, clapping and cheering furiously. From the direction of the Rogues and Solos came a repetition of "Yeah, that's more like it!" "_Finally!" _"Congrats!" "Resumption time!" and "_Yuck!_" from the youngest generation.

Luke and Mara pulled apart and faced the crowd hand-in-hand, faced flushed and smiling jubilantly. Luke squeezed Mara's hand encouragingly and lovely as they stepped down from the dais and down through the aisle, closely followed by their family and guests.

**~'~ **

** T**he resumption was held in the Grand Ballroom of the hotel where Luke and Mara would spend that night. Some of the political and celebrity guests left before it begun, since after all this affair was more to the interests of close family and friends. They sat, ate and drank, joked, insulted each other, then finally began to toast the newly wedded couple.

Han rose, ringing his spoon against his glass to get everyone's attention. He nodded at Luke and Mara, then began his speech, "Good evening everyone. Thanks for putting down your forks and glasses long enough for me to say some things regarding this—" he paused, searching for the right words, "-unique couple. To everyone here, this marriage came as a wonderful surprise. I mean, we didn't know that Mara Jade was Luke's type or that he had the guts to purpose to her. No offense, kids," he winked at them, "not that Mara isn't a beautiful woman—sorry princess—" he apologized to Leia. "In fact I can bet on the _Falcon…"_

From some corner Lando called out, "I'll take you up on that!"

"…That Luke's the envy of every _unmarried _man in the galaxy. But enough of the pleasures." Han took a breath, holding up his glass to the couple, "All I have to say is the first time I met him, I thought Luke wouldn't make it past Alderaan, let alone become a Rebel hero and Jedi Master. You've surprised the hell out of me, kid. And Mara, I always knew you were the right one for him. I think you're good for him, keep him on more than just his toes—"

"Han Solo!" Leia exclaimed, shocked.

Han just grinned and went on, "Anyway. I hope you two live long enough to enjoy some fun together without war or other interruptions. Chawie adds the same. And try not to kill each other within the first three months," He added as an afterthought. Han drained his glass in one hearty gulp and sat down.

Several more speeches followed from varies individuals, each one recalling a memorable occasion or thanking the couple for everything they'd learned from them. Lando was practically in tears when he addressed Mara and their unsuccessful relationship together. Wedge gave him a hard tequila as soon as he'd sat down to drown his sorrows. Even Artoo rolled into the center of the room and with Leia translating, related his respect for his master and how he _had _always liked Mara from the start.

When everyone had finished giving their speeches at last, Luke stood up and spoke.

"Neither me or Mara can thank you enough for your support," he said. He paused to think, and swirled the wine in his glass. "I know that the Republic admires me," he resumed, "but I'm no better than the rest you. I have my share of mistakes and heartaches. Though we set celebrating this new union, I can't help but remember some who should've been here to see this."

Luke raised his glass, "I would like to give this final toast to their memory. To Obi-Wan Kenobi. To my parents Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala, and to my Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru."

Everyone drained their glasses and Luke sat back down beside Mara.

Music begun, and one-by-one couples began to form on the dance-floor while others broke into merry conversation and playful bantering. The newly married couple mingled and greeted old and new friends alike, conversing about the ceremony and everything that had proceeded it.

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Iella to the ladies around her. "The _gall_ to break into a wedding like that?! What _were_ they thinking?"

"Not much if I know the media," said Mirax just as Mara passed them by on her way to the food table.

"Ah, Mara!" Tionne stopped her and draw her back into the circle of ladies. "You were absently stunning today."

Mara smiled, if a little uneasily, and thanked the Jedi Historian. "You were too," she added.

"Oh, don't lie, Jade," groaned Mirax with a wave of her hand. "The bride is _suppose _to outshine everyone else." She took a swig of her drink and asked, "How'd you like my gift?"

"What?" said Mara, then she blushed suddenly remembering the gift of lingerie—if it could even be called that. "Oh, I haven't tried it yet."

"Oh, come on!" Mirax frowned into her drink, "You _have _to."

"I doubt I'll make it that far with Luke."

Several of the ladies giggled, the alcohol's effects kicking in.

Grinning, Iella elbowed Mara and wiggled her eyebrows at her, "_Soo_…? What's it like with—umm—Luke? Being a Jedi Master and all, sometimes you can't help _but _wonder."

Mara's eyes danced with mischief. "Between me and you," she said, "He's positively amazing."

"I can bet," said Mirax, "Force skills and all. So, have _you _won any…you know."

"Yes. Several in fact. But, for the present we're even. I have a felling that'll change soon."

"Haha," Iella chuckled, "it'll better. Well, ladies, it was nice chatting with you, but I have to go now and corner Wedge before he does something stupid. He can't drink as much as he thinks he can."

"That's basically the same for every man in this room," said Mirax. "Except for maybe…Han."

She glanced over to where said smuggler was trying out his horribly constructive dance moves. She turned back with a grimace and sighed as Mara laughed. "Yeah, well," said Mirax, "I should probably go and find Corran before his Master starts turning me on. Ah, Mara, you're such a lucky girl."

_I know, _Mara nodded, _boy, do I know. _ She peered through the crowd in search for Luke, finally spotting him cornered by a group of Rogues. By the time she reached him, he was red and breathless from the dirty jokes they'd been cracking. They fell silent as she joined them.

"Well, hello boys," Mara smiled at them as they gathered around her.

Han grinned over the rim of his glass, "We've got the bride trapped. Who's going to get her first?"

Several heads shot up. "I will!"

But before anyone else could step forward and catch her, Luke grabbed Mara with a defiant "She's mine!" and whisked her away onto the dance floor.

"Well, that wasn't any fun," Wes bemoaned to Han after they'd gone.

"You can dance with Leia," Han offered.

Out on the dance floor, Luke wrapped his arms around Mara's waist to pull her closer to him, and rested his cheek against her head. Mara smiled, her happiness too great for words. She could feel Luke's joy through their bond and meet her to a potent height. She laid her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes and basking in his warm presence as they swayed slowly to the music. With Luke, she would always be safe and free from her daily trials and her haunting past serving in the Empire. Time stood sill with him, and she never felt like looking too foreword in the future or remembering too back in the past. There was only the present, the _now_ with Luke.

Mara sighed contentedly, wishing this moment could last forever, but knowing it couldn't.

Luke's grip on her tightened for a moment, and he asked worriedly, "What is it?"

Mara turned her head and looked up at him, smiling, "I'm just so happy to be here-_with _you. I love you, Luke."

Luke smiled back at her, the worrying replaced by affection in his eyes. "I know," he replied. "We've gone through a lot together, Mara, and will go through even more, but I will _always _love you with all of my heart."

_With all of my heart, _Mara's heart melted at his words, and she ducked her head down to hide her blush. The song ended and they separated to rejoin the rest of the party. Wedge and Iella appeared at Luke's side.

"You know, Luke," he said. "You haven't danced with Iella yet."

"What are you impelling…?" said Luke as Mara silently rejoined him, suspicious of Wedge's intentions.

"Well the boys are gettin' some wild music goin', so I thought you might want to trade off…"

"Over your dead body!" snapped Mara, but before she threatened more she was seized in a big hairy grip, and suddenly found herself face to face with Solo, Chewie quickly retreating to give other unfortunates a similar treatment. Han grinned as he grabbed Mara and waltzed her back onto the dance floor. She could barely control her breathe or laughter as he whirled her around and around, almost colliding with the other guests and tables. His burst of insanity abruptly ended when the song did, and Mara burst into laughter as Han swayed from side to side and turned several shades of green as his stomach met up with the rest of him.

Finally catching his breath, Han bowed flomboitly and slurred, "It was a pleasurer, Mara."

Mara laughed, "It was." She leaned against a nearby table and laid a hand to her heart to slow the adrenaline pounding through it.

"Han!" Leia appeared beside her, thoroughly shocked. Of everyone there, she was one of the few who hadn't drunk enough to sink a Dreadnaught. "Han, what have you done to her?"

Han was all smiles, "Just a little jig—Corellian style. Now, princess, your turn…?" and with a streak from Leia, he danced her off through the guests.

Mara laughed again. It would be considered an understatement that Han was the life of the party, he was the life _and _death of it. Sensing his approach, Mara turned away from watching Han and Leia, and smiled as Luke joined her.

"Are you okay after that?" he asked, eyes laughing.

"Yeah," said Mara, "though I'm not too sure about Leia."

Luke glanced at his breathless little sister, "She's fine." He looked around to see if anyone was within ear shot of them. A few were, but they were too drunk to care. Grabbing her hand, Luke pulled Mara away, mischief dancing in his eyes, "_So, _would you like to escape this lot and go back to our hotel room?"

"Of course," said Mara, her heart jumping into her throat at his intentions, "but we might want to hurry."

Hand-in-hand, Luke lead her to the nearest exit. Looking behind them, he chuckled at the sight that met his eyes, "They'll be a mess in the morning, especially Han."

Mara grimaced, recalling the several occasions she'd seen Han hungover; it wasn't a pretty sight. "I can only imagine," she said. "Poor Leia."

"Poor Leia," Luke agreed.

They slipped through the door and down the hall to the nearest turbolift. As they waited for it to carry them to their level, Luke checked to see if he had the keys to the hotel room. All their baggage, except a small suitcase with the next day's clothing, was already stowed away onboard the _Millennium Falcon. _ There had debate whether they needed a hotel room at all, but Leia had firmly pointed out that no-one—least of all the bride and groom—would be in any shape to walk the few blocks to their apartment or ship.

Mara snuggled closer to Luke. He wrapped his arms around her, and buried his face in her hair, kissing the top of her head. She lifted her eyes and kissed his cheek, then began to unclasp his collar fasteners, but stopped as soon as the turbolift opened to reveal an inebriated prom party on their way down.

The leading girl, a slender blonde, froze when she saw them, "Lu-Luke Skywalk-er. M-Mara Ja-de…"

With a wave of his hand Luke said to her, "You didn't see us."

"No, it can't be," the blonde shook her head in confusion, "I didn't see you."

They slipped pass the prom party, sighing in relief as they vanished into the lift.

"That was close," said Mara as they walked down the hall in search of their room number.

"Too close. Ah, here it is."

As Luke pouched in the security code and unlocked the door, Mara stood by and watched with rising excitement and apprehension. His hair was disheveled from that afternoon, the bangs falling across his eyes, but he was suddenly more handsome than she'd ever seen him.

_Is this really happening to me? _Mara wondered. _I'm married to the very man I wanted to kill not five years again. What if this is all just a dream that's going to die, and I'll wake up bitter and lonely again? But what if it's not? _It was that possibility that scared her the most. She could never really know what would happen to her with Luke in her life.

Luke finished unlocking the door and glanced at her, "Are you alright?"

Mara took a deep breath, unaware she'd spaced out for a moment, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good," Luke took her hand, and planted a fierce kiss on her mouth as the door slid open. In a flash, he grabbed her and spun her around, pressing her against the wall as he kissed her again—harder this time. Mara seized his collar, pulling him closer and kissing him back just as hungrily. One hand held her up as Luke's fingers searched for her gown's zipper. Warm skin was exposed, and he quickly slid the rest of the annoying item off of Mara's shoulders and arms, kissing the skin as it was revealed to him. Mara was terrified and trapped underneath him, but was excited by the energy that filled the bond between them like electricity in a wire.

Mara tried to relieve Luke of his robe and tunic. He stood up, tossing the robe into a dark corner, and pulled his tunic over his head. He gazed at Mara, her hair tousled from his hands running through them, her lips gasping for breath, her green eyes sparkling in the darkness of the hotel room. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Luke bowed his head and brushed his lips against hers in a soft kiss, his fingers fumbling for her bra connecters.

"Luke," Mara gasped against his lips, then pulled back to look at him.

"What my love?"

"Umm… We haven't made it past the entry, and I would like a cushion at my back for this."

"Your wish is my command, my love."


	2. Chapter 2 Lightgent

**Title: _Lightgent_**

**Rated: K+  
**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Roth and Lucas, but I happened to own my insane brain and it's not up for sale..._yet._**

**A/N: Totally AU/Crossover between _Star Wars_ and _Divergent_. This is from a "_what if"_ idea. Don't know if I'll ever serious consider making this idea into a multi-chapter story, so for now...**_**  
**_

* * *

** S**ick sunlight streamed through the broken glass of my apartment, forcing me to open up my eyes and except that this was the day. The day of the Choosing Ceremony. I've dread this day for two years, but it has finally come. I know why, and yet…I don't know why. I'm one of the best trainers in Daughtless, undoubtedly one of the sternest and hardest next to Eric, but I have my fears.

I've always had my four fears.

My name is Four, but that's not my real, _true _name_. _ Under the façade of the instructor is another man—a different man and a nicer one I hope—under the name of Luke T. Eaton, the only son of the notorious Frictionless leader, Anakin Skywalker. I never knew my mother, Amidala Eaton, but I heard once she was from Daughtless. That's one of the reasons I'm here. The other reasons was to escape the abuse of my Uncle, to prove that I wasn't weak anymore. To prove to myself who I always known who I always was and always am…

This is my story, and the story of how I met one woman who would change my life and the life of the galaxy as a whole, who would help me overthrow the Friction system created and governed by the Emperor, and who I might end up living out the rest of my life with. Or at least, grieving the idea of what could've been…

I always was and always am Luke; a Jedi Divergent, and this would be the day I would meet Mara Tris Jade.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: In the Boy's Bathroom**

**Rated: T for mentions of mature content**

**Time: After the Thrawn Trilogy, sometime... **

**AN: This story was written goodness-knows-when, and I recently came across it again, reread it, laughed my face off, and well...just...had...to...post it. I left the ending the way it is, because your imagination can do the rest.**

**EnJoy! **

**|DJw i n d|**

* * *

**T**he toilets plugging was the first indication of disaster.

The second indication was the fact that they continued to plug and didn't stop.

Mara stepped into the Praxeum women's public bathroom/changing room on her way out of her most recent sparring class, and right into a pile of brown mush. She looked down, immediately regretting that decision, and clapped a hand over her mouth, furiously swallowing back the rising bile. Let's just say she had an uncannily high tolerance for all things disgusting, plus a durasteel lined stomach.

The next thing she knew, she was ripping off her soiled boots, flinging them down on the tile outside the bathroom door, whirled around and marched straight back the way she had come—the workout room and Jedi Master Skywalker himself. Despite what could be said on the contrary, Mara Jade was still a woman, and there's only so much any woman can tolerate—the public bathroom that a lot of female students used due to the contraction on their apartments, plugging was not at the top of her toleration priority. Fortunately for all assembled, Masker Skywalker was still in the workout room, cleaning up after his class, and looking sweaty and tired. Mara was relentless, and marched right up to him, not even bothering to conceal her frustration and disgust with the bathroom's predicament.

Luke froze.

"Master _Skywalker,_" Mara finalized the last name coldly, casing him to visibly wince.

"Jade," Luke acknowledged her, slowing straightening, every muscle stiffening for the conflict that was sure to come with that murderous glare in her emerald eyes.

"Can someone _please_ fix the women's bathroom!" Mara snapped out. "Some drunk Gungan assembled the plumbing, and it's now flooding all over the place!"

"Flooding?" Luke didn't quite catch on—that is until it was too late. By then Mara had roughly grabbed hold him, and literally _dragged _him out of the room, down the hall past several startled students, and into the women's bathroom.

A warning flash came through the Force, but even that wasn't enough to properly prepare Luke for his senses being suddenly assaulted by the growing stench of sewage. He reeled back, as if struck by Sith Lightening, and did a very delicate dance around and away from the darkening mess, attempting to escape the situation. Mara reached out, and grabbed a tuff of his shaggy blonde hair as he tired to pass her, yanking him back to her none to gently.

"Don't you _dare _leave this, Skywalker!" She growled into his ear, glaring daggers at him. "I speak for every female being here, when I say this; fix this bathroom by tomorrow or they'll be Corellian Hell to pay!"

Unfortunately whomever was in charge of the Jedi Praxeum plumbing system, and all things related, had set sail, mysteriously disappearing when the signal for help came down from Master Skywalker. The news spread fast, and it was not an hour later that _everyone _on the planet—and probably a few too many off-planet—knew what had happened to the woman's bathroom. Mara wasn't very pleased when Luke reluctantly informed her that yes, he was still looking for someone to fix the horrifying problem, and no, it probably wasn't going to be fixed in the next few days. In the meanwhile everywoman who occupied an apartment still under construction (including Mara) either had to use their neighbors (Luke's plush apartment complex was right up next to hers), or use the men's bathroom and changing room. There was no way in all Sith Hells that Mara would _even _get close to Skywalker's apartment, so she had to suck it up and use the male facilities. It wasn't too bad, really, especially at six-thirty in the morning—and she _did _learn a lot about male anatomy and physiology to last several lifetimes over, and maybe a little _too much _about male brains…

Mara put her head in her hands, cringing violently after the latest episode of dirty guy talk that had transpired outside her shower stall.

Yep, it was final. She was going to renounce everything, and was really going to kill Skywalker this time.

Mara grabbed her bottle of shampoo, squiring a huge amount in her palm, and lathered it up in her tangled red hair, all the while trying hard to block out the voices around her. Why, oh why couldn't she be like any other woman and ask a female friend to use her bathroom? The problem was that Mara _wasn't_ your typical woman in any sense of the word, and that she was still relatively new to the Academy, so she didn't have any friends she deeply trusted.

A loud _crash-bang-boom _resounded close by, and Mara whirled around under the hot water, her lightsaber coming to her hand (it was better to be safe then sorry, she'd determined). But no-one came knocking on her stall door in the seconds that followed, and after a tense minute or two, she sighed and put her weapon down. Several voice were talking at once in hushed whispers, then suddenly silence fell over the whole bathroom. Mara stopped showering, stilling to listening.

A door slammed shut and suddenly an all-too familiar voice rang out loud and clear, "What in the blazes is going on here?"

Several mumbled explanations that she couldn't quite catch were given, then the voice of the Jedi Master spoke up again. "Well, never mind," he said, "_I'll _clean it up. You two get yourselves decent, and get back down to your class. You're late as it is."

Mutters of apology and thanks rang out, then some more silence followed as the men scampered to get dressed and left the bathroom. Mara decided it would be better for her to get cleaned up as quickly as humanly possible, and out of here while she still had the chance.

She turned off the shower, shivering as her flushed skin was exposed to the cool air. She looked, suddenly realizing that she had forgotten to brink any extra clothes, and somehow the towel she would use had slipped over the stall door and out of her reach. Mara looked down at herself in horror. She was so dead, and everybody in the Praxeum was about to be.

There was only one way out of this rapidly deteriorating situation—one way to save any modesty left—and it was…

"Luke?" Mara called out in a harsh, despite whisper.

"Mara, is that _you?" _Unbelief echoed in his voice.

"Yes, it's me, dumby," Mara snapped, her patience gone. "Luke, can you _please _get me my towel. I think it fell on the floor."

"What are you doing in here?" Luke asked, hastily grabbing up the nearest, cleanest towel he could find, and tossing it over the stall door.

"Well," Mara began, taking the welcomed towel and quickly drying herself, "the woman's bathroom is useless, and I don't have a bathroom yet in my apartment—"

"You could've asked to use mine," Luke stated.

Damn that man, he always had to be the practical one.

Mara rolled her eyes dramatically, though, of course, Luke couldn't see it, and sarcastically replied, "Now, why would I do _that?_"

Luke sighed loudly. "Mara, it's _dangerous _being here in the men's bathroom," he said seriously. "Trust me, I know. I lived with the Rogues far too long, and no self-respectable woman should _ever_ be within a hundred feet of this place. What were you thinking?" He quietly asked.

Mara didn't—couldn't—reply because frankly her mind wasn't on his irritating chatter. At that very moment she was trying to keep all of her feminine carves covered by a thin, too short towel, _and _balance all of her shower necessaries (lightsaber included) in one hand. Boy, was it difficult, and in the end, she had to resort to use the Force to hold up her towel as she carefully slipped into her boots and opened the stall door. Luke was on the other side, his back turned away from her in respect.

Always the gentleman.

"I'm leaving now," Mara declared. "So if you have anything more to say, just go ahead and spill it."

"I _don't _have anything more to say," Luke replied. "Other than the fact that you should be leaving _right now _before anyone else sees you," he added, the frown obvious in his voice.

Since when was _he_ concerned about _her. _

Mara bit her lip, trying to think up something in response, but her brain was turned into a pile of mush as she snuck one glance down his perfect body. Now, who was she kidding? He had a _gorgeous _body—one she admitted she admired more than once a day, _especially _when they sparred together. A lean, muscular, nicely tanned body all covered in a thin layer of clothes, and _everything _was just there calling for attention. So, it really wasn't her fault that he had a nice, steel buttock, or those piercing blue eyes that could easily sparkle up like a billion stars or sink down into dark mysterious pools, or that his darkened, honey-blonde hair always seemed a little too long…

Yeah, it was defiantly all _his _fault, or to be more accurate, his _parents' _fault.

This wasn't the first time Mara tired to imagine what his father, Anakin Skywalker, might've looked like back in his day (I know he turned all Dark Side, yada, yada), but _seriously _one could just imagine what the "Hero With No Fear" might've been like, might've _looked like _under all those layers….

Mara pulled her wayward thoughts back in, then blushed, wondering if Luke had picked up on them through the Force. Apparently not, because now his attention had been distracted by something else…

"Luke?" Mara freed a hand, waving it in front of his reddening face. He lifted his gaze, blushing an even deeper crimson, then glanced bashfully away. It was only then that Mara became aware of that fact that her towel hadn't been quite so secure as she had thought, and it had suddenly slipped down, piling around her ankles. Leaving her naked as that she had been born. She went as red as her hair, and hurriedly gathered up the wayward towel, but it was too late, the damage had been done to the speechless Jedi.

She was absolutely indescribable in every single way imaginable, and the sight of all that revealed flesh suddenly had his libido skyrocket. He blushed again, ashamed of himself, and frantically glanced around, searching for any way—any means—out of the bathroom. It had gone far too hot, too stiff for his comfort.

Mara knew her accidental striptease hadn't escaped the Jedi Master's notice, specifically his bodily notice. She couldn't help but be a little smugly satisfied that in that one insistence, Luke had revealed his weakness.

He had liked what he'd seen.

Mara didn't know whether to be rather proud of this, or utterly horrified. She and Skywalker were just friends, right? And it was perfectly okay to have some slip-ups in front of friends, right? But she knew that this was flat-out _wrong_, and that they had just crossed an invisible boundary that had only two ways out. She knew she should leave before she did something even more stupid.

They _both _should leave.

In once graceful movement, Luke grabbed her with a ferocity that surprised her (he was normally so controlled), and pushed her up against the hard, tiled wall, relieving her of the only thing that bared his way to her creamy flesh—the towel that had cased this from the very beginning.

Well, that and the plugged toilets of the women's bathroom…


End file.
